Read all about it
by piousness flower
Summary: secrets should be kept secret right? well lets find out what happens when two people who finally get their lives together gets it ripped open by secret after secret. I don't own the Characters and some of the places.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Grey

Grey sat in the corner of fairy tail, it was the party just after they won the games and everyone was dancing and having fun, well everyone apart from him maybe. Even Gajeel was having more fun than he was how it could be that this feeling could stick, it was raining outside and it was matching his mood.

He took a sip and noticed that the one person he was looking for was not there, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, that feeling that he knew that she would keep that memory of him dyeing with her for the rest of her life, not only that why had it taken him that long to notice how much she cared and he hated it.

He hated the fact that she cried when he was hit, he hated the fact that he may have rejected her feelings for so long but when she is not around he couldn't help but notice, like now for instant. She had come and she was laughing although he knew it was lie and now she was gone and although she said that the rain wasn't hers he could tell it was, he didn't know how but he could just tell by the way it fell.

Mirajane walked over and smiled and said "hey Grey you alright?" "Yeah just fine" "just something that happened while we were battling those dragons" she smiled knowingly "yeah that reverse time was strange" "yeah" "so a little birdy told me that if it hadn't had happened you would be dead" his head popped up and said "who told you that?"

She giggled and said "you really think that your big brother would leave without making sure you were going to be alright, I mean least we know why it's raining" he grunted and she said "you know you should talk to her about it" "why should I?" "because you like her, I mean it's obvious you told Lyon not to take what's yours, you have to decided and you can't keep stringing her on like this!"

He ran his hands through his hair and he said "don't tell anyone, but think about it if I tell her that means that she can hold all of the power and do what she wishes I mean she could just walk out any time and take my heart with her" she giggled and he looked up and said "I am only telling you since you're like my big sister do not make me regret this"

She wacked his arm and said "think about her silly, she has been fawning over you since she got here if you carry on she will move on, a girl can only take so much. I say that you walk out and tell her tonight!"

He got a sudden surge of energy and jumped up and said "by the end of the night she will be mine!" and ran out into the raining street. He ran all over town starting at the girl's dormitory and was surprised to find her the last place he looked sitting on a bridge close to Lucy's apartment soken wet.

He walked over her hair was dripping and it looked like she had been there for ages, she wasn't even wearing her coat, he took his long Wight coat off and draped it over her shoulders she looked up and said "Juvia was just going to come back to the party"

He jumped over and sat next to her and said "Liar" "Juvia was just thinking"

"About what happened today?"

"Juvia just can't get the image out of her mind, Juvia knows that Grey isn't unbeatable and Juvia knows that Grey doesn't care about her in that way but Juvia just can't help to think what would she do if Grey were to die?"

Grey sighed "you know what, I've been thinking to and I'm sorry about how selfish I have been. In all honesty I have liked you it's just with so many people leaving all the time in this kind of work it's just hard to make a commitment"

"Juvia wonders what if we didn't make a commitment; Juvia wonders what if we just don't label anything that was no one will be hurt"

He moved her face to face him and said "I was an idiot and I will spend every minute of the rest of my days trying to make up for the fact that I even made you hurt because I don't want to lose you and it took dyeing to figure that out" she blushed and kissed him it was a quick kiss that made him jump and it surprised him but he still kissed back.

When they broke the kiss because they needed air he said "I think we should take you to get dry" "but Juvia was having fun, Juvia doesn't want to go"

He chuckled and stood up, the rain was stopping he put a hand out and said "I thought the rain wasn't yours?" she stood up and said "Juvia didn't want to worry anyone" he lifted her face to make her look at him and said "don't lie to me about your rain it is a part of you and I want to know all of you" "Juvia is sorry" she was blushing and smiling like mad and so was he.

He wrapped his arm around her and said "it's alright, for now I will take you back to the dormitories and then tomorrow, tomorrow I will take you on a real date" she stopped and said "Juvia can't tomorrow, Juvia needs to go away for a little bit, you could come with Juvia if you like?" "Where are you going?" "Juvia needs to go back to the orphanage she grew up in, she received the letter while at the games that they needed to talk to her urgently, and Juvia told them that she would leave tomorrow at day break"

Grey smiled and said "I would like to see where the women of the sea grew up" she smiled and said "Juvia didn't grow up there" he laughed and said "well I will come with you, I will meet you at the train station" she smiled even bigger and said "Juvia will wait for you at the station, Juvia thinks that Gajeel and Levy is coming because Juvia was assigned, its technically a mission"

She talked about small snippets of what it was like there while they walked, when they got back to Fairy Tail they noticed Gajeel waiting outside the girl's dorms he said "finally sprinkler!" Juvia cocked her head and said "Gajeel was waiting for Juvia?" "I noticed that you weren't back and you left the party late I couldn't find you anywhere so I decided to wait here when I realised that the rain was your rain"

"How did you know that was Juvia rain?" "Why are you holding hands with a stripper?" they both blushed and he said "Stripper why are you holding hands with sprinkler?" Grey coughed and said "well Juvia has accepted my request to date her" Gajeel pinched his nose.

Juvia looked at him and he said "if you hurt her I will hurt you, if you touch her indecently I will hurt you. You know what no let's just put touching off of the table no contact what so ever" he picked Juvia up and placed her out of arm's length. He then carried on "so I will come on the first date" "Gajeel, Juvia is capable of looking after herself and if she wants her big brother she will come and get him, she is sure that Grey would never ever hurt her"

He looked at her square in the eyes and put his hands on her shoulders and said "if he hurts you in anyway, anyway what so ever you will tell me?" "you will be the first Juvia will tell" he said "fine but you are not doing any of that smooch stuff come on ice princess, see you tomorrow morning Juvia" "bye Juvia" "Juvia forgot to mention Grey will be coming with us tomorrow, Juvia will see you both tomorrow" and with that she ran into the dorms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – A train ride away

There was fire everywhere, people running, screaming not caring that they were leaving there family and loved ones in the mass of flames and panic. In the mist of the drama a little blue haired girl was trying to run as fast as she could through the crowd of people.

She was throwing spikes of water everywhere to try and help as many people as she could, she could see a group of men gathering children in a corner to take them away, she ran over and got into a small battle water against fire, she could hear knocking getting louder and louder as some one grabbed her from behind.

Juvia jumped up, she was laying in bed sweating and breathing hard, she put a hand on her pounding heart and heard the rain coming from outside, there was a knock at the door and then "Juvia are you awake we have to catch the train soon and the boy's are up and ready"

She looked around hazed and said "sorry, Juvia will be out in a moment" she jumped out of the bed and checked under the bed, opened her wardrobe and her drawers, then her bath room door and in the shower and then her curtains. No one was there she took a sigh and could hear Levy walking away as she slid down the wall running her fingers through her hair.

Grey and Gajeel were waiting out side the girl's dorm, it was raining and Levy had gone to make sure that Juvia was getting up. They both had bags and stood awkwardly next to each other. Grey said "so how long have you known Juvia?" He grunted "since she was Twelve, I was Thirteen" "so for five years. That's a long time" "well she wasn't always as generous as she is now" "what do you mean?" he chuckled and said "lets just say before phantom if someone would look at her in the wrong was they wouldn't live to tell the tale, you guys made her soft"

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel is being mean" they looked up and Levy and Juvia was standing smiling with bags and umbrella's "what took you so long sprinkler?" She blushed and said "Juvia woke up late, shall we get going?" she jumped off of the step and said "beside Juvia and Levy has decided that we want ice cream"

Gajeel said "cant you do something about the weather?" "If you want a weather changing mage Juvia is not her!" Levy smiled and said "we can get ice cream on the train and then when we get there I want to see what Juvia's room was like"

The girls walked ahead while the boys followed Juvia said "Juvia thinks that her old room would have changed, Juvia caused them a little bit of trouble" they bored the train and Juvia sat next to Grey who was sitting next to the window across from Levy who was sitting next to Gajeel.

Levy, Juvia and Grey was licking there ice creams while Levy pulled out a book, Gajeel said "how can you eat that in this weather" "Juvia and Levy always has ice cream before a mission when we have one together" "yeah its like our ritual" the girls smiled and Grey said "so how many missions have you gone on together"

Levy said "quite a lot we work well together" "Juvia thinks so too and it means that Juvia isn't paired with metal mouth all the time" Gajeel grunted and Grey said "so where is this place anyway?" Gajeel said "it's about three hours away in the fire country"

"The fire country but I would have thought you would have come from the water country" Grey said confused "Juvia did come from the water countries from the Ice Capital but during the small war Juvia was taken to the fire country and put into a small fire country care home"

Grey thought for a moment and said "yeah I remember, me and Lyon was with Ur when the fire troupes invaded she protected us by taking us village to village, I remember her telling us that the war was silly and over a marriage between the prince of the fire land and princess of the Ice palace" Levy smiled and said "yeah the news was world wide when the princess went missing"

Gajeel smirked and said "well Juvia wouldn't know would you?" "No, Juvia came from the lower town" after a while the conversation went dry and Grey looked out of the window and dropped off to sleep.

When he woke up the train was stopping and he looked around everyone was asleep and Juvia was leaning against his shoulder, the rain had stopped, she gently shook her "Juvia its time to wake up"

He started to wake the other two up while Juvia sat up sleepily Grey woke the other two up and after a lot of protest and one water whip they dragged Gajeel off of the train. The street they came off onto was warm and children ran everywhere, people were laughing while they played in the hot sun but there wasn't much water around at all.

It was unusually hot, when Juvia took them down a street full of bars and Hookers stood everywhere. Grey knew this was no place a child should grow up. Everyone was silent as they looked around some people looked over and whispered but nothing more happened.

She turned to a small yellow painted house and said "this is where Juvia lived" Gajeel looked around and said "how the hell did you not end up like Cana?" the door opened and a boy walked out and said "looks like the grate Juvia of the sea has graced us with her presence"

"Grant where is the old man, what are you still doing here anyway?" he laughed and smelt like rotting alcohol and said "you think that old man would have called you here, an old friend is looking for you!" a pink haired girl ran out of the building and said "you sent that letter didn't you Grant?" Juvia cocked her head and said "Sheryl?"

The girl looked like she was about to panic and took a long drag of her cigarette and said "no, it's not right Juvia go home, leave now" Gajeel said "Juvia who are they?" "They lived with Juvia when we were little" Sheryl looked around again and said "Grant you shouldn't have sent it now looks, Juvia is in trouble, and we all are!"

Grant laughed drunkly and pushed Sheryl so she fell down the stairs and said "well Juvia someone has been looking for you lets just say he wants what he owns" A tall boy with long silver hair and Green eyes walked out and Fire guards came from nowhere.


End file.
